


À feu et à sang

by Voracity666



Category: Naruto, Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi-Itachi et Chibi-Zero sont amis. Puis le sang marqua leur séparation au demeurant douloureuse. Alors, comment réagir lors de ces retrouvailles ? Risque de OOC, Kaname et Yuki !Bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Vampire Knight - Matsuri Hino
> 
> Note : Ce Cross-Over a été écrit en partenariat avec Pichu, ma meilleure amie. N'étant pas très à l'aise avec l'univers de VK, c'est moi qui me dépatouille avec, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que l'idée de départ vient d'elle et que je n'en suis que la co-auteure.
> 
> Note 2 : Pichu ne connaissant que les grandes lignes du manga, et moi m'étant tapé que l'anime, il se peut que vous vous paumiez un petit peu avec les persos de VK, et je m'en excuse :X
> 
> Note 3 : Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (on sait jamais), je voudrais juste vous prévenir que Pichu DÉTESTE Kaname et Yûki comme ce n'est pas permis, alors excusez-la si ses propos semblent vous insulter... Ne dit-on pas d'un auteur qu'il ne peut qu'immiscer une partie de lui-même dans ses écrits ?
> 
> Bref, Pichu et moi-même, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !
> 
> (*) signifie un changement d'auteur.
> 
> C'est Pichu qui commence !
> 
> [Je tiens à signaler que j'ai fait une fausse manip' et que la pichu enregistrée n'est pas celle avec qui j'ai écrit cette fic... Toutes mes excuses si cette personne passe, d'ailleurs]

**Konoha, quelques mois avant la 3° grande guerre ninja.**

Itachi fit un léger signe de la main à sa mère puis, lui tournant le dos, s'engouffra dans l'Académie. Il soupira : il faut dire que l'idée d'écouter Kaname-senseï parler pendant des heures sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas n'avait rien de réjouissant.

-Bon anniversaire Ita-kun !

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers l'originaire de l'appel. Celui-ci, un jeune garçon au nom de Zero Kiryû, était le meilleur ami d'Itachi. Son seul ami pour être plus exact. Car Itachi était plutôt du genre renfermé ; à tel point qu'il avait établi un classement des pires cas sociaux de sa classe. Et seul Zero n'était pas dessus.

Pourtant, quand on les voit comme ça, ils sont de parfaits opposés : Itachi, avec ses yeux, cheveux et vêtements noirs, était l'oxymore de Zero, aux cheveux et vêtements blancs et aux yeux... bleu / violet / argent selon l'éclairage. Mais ils avaient 2 grands points communs, qui les avaient réuni : - Ils étaient premiers de la classe et s'emmerdaient ferme en cours. Ils avaient hâte de passer l'examen pour quitter cette ****** d'Académie (censuré car Itachi n'étant âgé que de 7 ans, il n'est pas censé connaître des mots comme celui-là).

\- Ils détestaient Kaname Kuran, plus connu sous le nom de Kaname-senseï : mais ce qui les rendaient vraiment dingues, c'était d'être les seuls à voir que ce prof n'était qu'un sale pervers pédophile dont la vocation dans la vie est de pousser Yûki Kurosu, actuellement âgée de 7 ans, dans son lit.

En parlant de Yûki, elle arriva justement dans l'Académie. De toute manière, elle était la seule personne de tout Konoha à être capable de crier "KYAAAAAAAH !" aussi souvent, fort, et inutilement ; du coup, impossible de la rater.

À son sujet, Zero et Itachi étaient aussi à l'opposé : Itachi lui avait décerné la palme du "pire cas social du pays du feu féminin" (franchement, qui d'autre qu'un cas social comme elle irait fantasmer sur un prof comme Kaname ?) ; mais Zero... impossible de s'y tromper : il était amoureux d'elle.

C'est ainsi, qu'à contre-cœur, Itachi assista à l'explosion de ses tympans et à une tentative de strangulation sur sa personne de la part de Yûki : l'horreur. Et, évidemment, les hurlements de la PCSPFF rameutèrent tous les élèves, y compris... le PCSPFM (Masculin ce coup-ci), à savoir Aidô-kun. Itachi ignorait quels genres de vices ce mec subissait dans sa famille, mais pour en tomber à être follement amoureux de Kaname-senseï qui lui a juste sauvé une fois la vie, ça devait être grave.

(*)-Ita-kun ? Demanda son ami en tirant discrètement sur la manche de l'interpelé.

Levant les yeux vers lui, l'Uchiwa lui fit comprendre qu'il avait son attention. Et si, au passage, il pouvait lui ôter la... chose agrippé à son cou, ce serait tout bénef'.

-Yûki ? Je crois bien que Kaname-senseï vient d'arriver, lui sourit le petit garçon qui avait compris le message de son ami.

-C'est vrai ? Cria la brunette avant de sauter sur ses pieds, délivrant ainsi le jeune Uchiwa, puis de disparaître.

Soupirant, Zero regarda Aidô suivre Yûki alors que les autres élèves se dispersaient dans la cour, ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps auprès des deux asociaux qu'étaient ces deux gennins.

-Bref, sinon tu as passé un bon week-end ? Demanda poliment l'argenté.

La journée s'écoula comme toute journée de cours dans l'Académie des Ninjas, tantôt longue et ennuyeuse à mourir, tantôt horriblement casse-pied et endormant. Le pied, quoi.

Heureusement pour nos deux amis, la date où leur classe allait passer l'examen allait survenir d'un jour à l'autre et ce jour sera celui où ils pourront mettre un fossé entre leurs camarades... et eux-même.

-Zero ? L'interpela une voix douce.

-Zut, ma mère est déjà là...

En effet, madame Kiryû était là, patientant à l'écart des autres adultes, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Malgré l'air sévère et dur que lui conféraient sa coiffure et le port de lunettes, la mère de Zero était quelqu'un de très gentil et posé, comme son fils, en fait. Simple civile, elle s'était mariée à un ninja avant d'en être enceinte.

-On se revoit demain, de toutes façons, fit remarquer le brun.

-Ouaip. On ira s'entraîner demain soir ?

-Bien sûr...

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils se séparèrent, l'un rejoignant sa mère, et l'autre rentrant chez lui. Il le savait, ce soir il y aura du gâteau.

.°.°.

Le jour était venu. Ils allaient pouvoir prouver leur valeur.

-Ah, tu es là Ita-kun ! Je te cherchais ! Déclara l'argenté en se faufilant dans le placard.

-Hn.

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu fuis Yûki ?

-Hn.

S'adossant contre l'une des parois en faux bois, le plus bavard des deux observa son meilleur ami de ses grands yeux d'enfant.

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'était Kaname-senseï qui nous faisait passer l'examen. Il est épaulé par Toga-senseï.

-Ah.

-Oui.

Si ils détestaient Kaname-senseï, ce n'était pas la même donne pour Toga-senseï qui était un ami de la famille Kiryû.

Le silence se fit dans le petit meuble cabossé. Un silence confortable alors que les deux petits garçons se détendaient progressivement grâce à la présence de l'autre.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Le bruit résonna, faisant un peu vibrer les planches.

-À l'attention des deux mites taille grandeur nature, l'examen est commencé, et ça fait 5 minutes qu'on vous appelle.

La voix bourrue de Yagari les fit sourire, et ils sortirent en prenant leur temps. Kaname-senseï les attendait ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Qu'il continue, Toga-senseï était avec eux, et il les escortait jusqu'à la pièce.

-Bien, exceptionnellement, et par vos résultats, vous allez passer en même temps. L'examen n'est qu'une formalité pour vous, je me trompe ?

Ils préférèrent ne pas répondre, Yagari sachant très bien ce qu'ils pensaient. Alors il sortit une nouvelle cigarette qu'il se mit au bec en souriant, fier des petits. Lesdits petits se mirent en position avant d'invoquer chacun cinq clones.(*) Chaque clone ressemblant évidemment trait pour trait à leur original : de plus, il s'agissait de vrais clones d'ombres, pas de clones de pacotille. Normal de la part des deux meilleurs éléments de l'Académie. Mais... Kaname en avait décidé autrement.

-Kiryû, tes clones sont ratés. Et puis, tu es censé pouvoir en faire plus.

Après un grognement d'exaspération, il s'exécuta : 10 clones apparurent à ses côtés. Toujours d'authentiques clones ombres. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

-Essaye encore.

Mais quel c***** ! Si Kaname-senseï s'imaginait sincèrement que le fait qu'il n'avait que 7 ans l'empêchait de voir qu'il se faisait saquer parce que Kaname-senseï était un vampire dit de sang-pur et que la famille Kiryû chassait les vampires, il se foutait les doigts dans l'œil.

D'un autre côté, il ne supporterait pas de rester élève de cette Académie plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi il consentit à invoquer 50 clones de plus. Il l'avait dans le ***, Kaname-senseï. Pourtant...

-C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, Kiryû ?

-Mais...

-Un candidat incompétent ne mérite pas le titre de ninja...

-Kaname-senseï ! Avec tout le respect que je suis sensé vous devoir, c'est de la discrimination ! Laissez-le !

-Silence. Un gamin comme toi n'est pas apte à juger ce qui est admissible et ce qui ne l'est pas.

-Kaname. Arrête. Tu espères quoi au juste ? Tuer ce gosse à l'usure ? Ou le forcer à faire exploser la salle à coups de clones, peut-être ? Écoute, on n'est pas là pour laisser éclater les tensions que tu as avec la famille Kiryû : ce gosse mérite qu'on lui valide son diplôme, tu crois pas ?

... Silence gêné... Silence pesant... Silence de mort...

-On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix... Sur ce, toutes mes félicitations. Uchiwa Itachi, Kiryû Zero... vous êtes désormais des ninjas !

_Il a pas l'impression de se foutre du monde, là ?_

Mais aucun des deux petits ne fit de commentaire à voix haute. Déjà la nouvelle avait pris le dessus : ils étaient des ninjas. Des vrais. Ils n'iraient plus jamais à l'Académie. Sur cette pensée, ils sortirent, accompagnés de Toga-senseï, qui voulait se griller une nouvelle clope. Cet intermède de fumeur laissa à Yûki le temps de passer. Enfin, presque : quand Toga revint, il entendit de derrière la porte la voix de Kaname dire "Essaye encore" à la petite fille. Il poussa la porte, à l'instant précis où Kaname dit :

-Bon, ça suffira : tu es accepté. Qu'en penses-tu, Toga ?

L'interpelé jeta un coup d'œil au clone de Yûki. Le clone en question ne comportait aucune forme de coloration, sinon ses contours. Il avait la langue de travers, pendant hors de la bouche, les yeux en spirale, comme s'il agissait d'une droguée notoire : ledit clone était étalé de tout son long au milieu de la pièce.

-Alors ?

Comment ne pas s'enthousiasmer devant une copie si conforme à l'originale ?

Toga se sentait presque prêt à applaudir. C'est pourquoi il ne vit aucune objection à laisser Kaname valider le diplôme de ninja de Yûki. Il fallut attendre que Kaname ait félicité la petite pour qu'il s'aperçoive de sa méprise : ce clone était on ne peut plus raté. Il avait tout juste un aspect humain. Mais il était trop tard.

-Candidat suivant !

C'était à présent le tour du petit Aidô. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris que l'épreuve consistait à invoquer au moins un clone, et non pas à contempler Kaname-senseï avec des yeux brillants digne d'un shôjo. Toga dut l'appeler 3 fois pour qu'il se connecte à la réalité. À l'annonce de l'exercice, il se concentra et... commença à effectuer pleins de signes de mains bizarres. Par "bizarre", les deux professeurs sous-entendaient "sans rapport apparent avec le kage bushin no jutsu". Et pourtant...

-TA-DAAAAA ! Vous en pensez quoi, senseï ?

Tous ces signes de mains... pour ne fabriquer qu'un seul clone ? Minute : le clone... il était en glace. Et parfait aussi.

-Toga, que devrions-nous faire ?

-Il n'a fait qu'un clone, mais d'un autre côté... qu'il arrive à invoquer un clone de glace si parfait... et à un si jeune âge... je pense qu'il a le niveau requis pour devenir ninja.

Au final, pratiquement tous les élèves reçurent leurs diplômes de ninja, ainsi que leurs bandeaux. Itachi crut qu'il allait s'étouffer en voyant que Yûki avait réussi, mais il prit sur lui pour faire plaisir à Zero. Celui-ci se fit embarquer par ses parents à peine sortit de l'Académie. Il rentra donc seul, avec une grande satisfaction en lui : dès demain, il pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha, 15 ans plus tard...**

-Vous vouliez me voir, Tsunade-sama ?(*)

-J'applaudis ta perspicacité, Zero. C'est vrai, le fait que je t'ai envoyé Genma, c'était pour le faire promener, après tout.

Le jeune homme s'abstint de toutes réponses, comprenant que la Princesse des Limaces se trouvait en manque cruel de saké. Ses anciens coéquipiers, Jiraya et Orochimaru, eux-même l'évitaient durant ces phases creuses où la demoiselle pouvait être fort cynique et ironique... dans le meilleur cas.

-Bref. Tu vas emmener 5 ninjas en mission avec toi, 2 jônins et 3 chûnins, pour effectuer une mission qui...

La Godaime lui expliqua en quoi consistera sa mission, amis Zero ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses pensées.

Si petit il avait été solitaire et silencieux, sa croissance ne l'avait fait que rendre plus taciturne. La trahison de son meilleur ami ne fit que le faire se renfermer un peu plus.

Fin et grand, il n'avait rien perdu de l'argenté de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, bien que ces derniers s'étaient un peu éclaircis et que les autres pouvaient être plus tranchants que la lame de ses sabres. Arborant fièrement l'emblème de Konoha à l'épaule droite, Zero Kiryû était passé AMBU avant de finir par les commander, malgré son très jeune âge. Son grand sérieux y avait grandement contribué, en plus de ses facultés naturelles. Enfin, naturelles... pas complétement.

-Quelle doit être la date de départ ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Dans deux jours, ce sera parfait.

Deux jours. Zero se rembrunit en se rappelant la signification, l'évènement.

-Est-ce que cela peut reporté ? Ou alors, envoyez quelqu'un d'autre à ma place... proposa l'argenté.

Tsunade soupira : aucune de ces demandes ne pouvait être acceptée : deux jours était l'idéal, et seul Ookami était comme il le fallait. Elle savait que l'Évènement Sombre, ou plutôt son anniversaire, se profilait, et que lors de cette période, il sombrait en une sorte de dépression profonde, ajouté de mutisme total. Handicap pour une mission de groupe en tant que capitaine. Mais bon.

-C'est un ordre.

-Haï Tsunade-sama.

Raide, il prit congé de l'Hokage pour retrouver son tuteur et ainsi le prévenir de son absence. Yagari avait décidé de le prendre comme pupille après l'Évènement Sombre, tout en lui laissant son indépendance. Lui et Ichirû, son frère jumeau aux cheveux un peu plus longs et médic-nin.

Il devait trouver 5 ninjas à incorporer à la mission. Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Aidô. Le jeune blond était très populaire et connaissait plus de la moitié du village, civils comme ninja. Mais il était très fatiguant pour quelqu'un d'aussi effacé que l'héritier Kiryû.

**Deux jours, plus tard.**

Sautant de branche en branche, les 6 ninjas habilités à la mission se concentraient sur la piste à suivre, tâche facilitée par les insectes mangeurs de chakra qu'un chûnin issu du clan Aburame utilisait. De son côté, le capitaine Kiryû portant son masque de loup gambergeait, l'air sombre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait respecté ce jour qu'il passait à prier pour les âmes de ses parents qui avaient subi l'attaque mortelle d'une vampire de haute noblesse.

Son cou l'élançait depuis quelques temps, mais en cette période il en était habitué. C'était comme ça. Grattant plus par habitude qu'autre chose le motif rosé sur sa nuque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper aux songes cauchemardesques qui ne manqueraient pas de le poursuivre. Et ne pas dormir n'était pas non plus un choix à faire, ça ne faisait que retarder l'échéance et redoubler la violence des images.

scht... scht... scht...

N'importe quel ninja aurait remarqué le bruit, même un peu étouffé.

Mais le capitaine de l'équipe est coupé du monde, et ses accompagnateurs l'imitent, pensant que ce n'était rien de grave, voir tout à fait normal, vu que Ookami-dono n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en soucier plus que ça, le souffle de l'explosion les balayant largement, tuant les plus faibles au passage, et amputant sévèrement le bras et les jambes de l'autre jônin. Kiryû s'en tira un peu sonné et son masque brisé. Il avait été trop loin pour être touché aussi mortellement que ses coéquipiers. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il s'était mal ramassé lors de sa chute un peu trop haute, l'immobilisant de moitié.

Il perçut la présence de leurs agresseurs. Ils s'approchaient.

N'était-ce donc pas ironique ? Il allait mourir le jour de l'anniversaire du massacre de la famille Kiryû. Non, vraiment, la Mort avait le sens de l'humour. Un humour particulier.

-Itachi ?(*)

-... Ze... Zero ?

Silence perplexe. Ils se regardaient, tous les deux, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. En même temps, vu le contexte, ça se comprend.

En effet, la dernière fois que Zero avait entendu parler d'Itachi, c'était ce jour sombre où il avait appris la nouvelle : simultanément à l'Évènement Sombre, Itachi avait exterminé tous les membres de la famille, à l'exception de son jeune frère Sasuke. Du jour au lendemain, il avait cessé d'être le meilleur ami, pour devenir la cible à abattre. Zero s'était d'abord forcé à penser que son ami lui expliquerait son geste meurtrier... mais, en 5 ans, rien. Il en avait déduit qu'Itachi n'était plus de ce monde.

De son côté, la dernière fois qu'Itachi avait eu des nouvelles de Zero, il avait appris que la famille Kiryû avait été massacrée en même temps que la sienne. Les corps étaient trop mutilés pour certifier qui était mort et qui ne l'était pas, mais cela avait suffi à le convaincre de la mort de Zero. Il s'était donc enfui pour couvrir ses arrières, ainsi que pour enquêter sur la mort de son ami. En 5 ans, il en avait appris des choses.

Mais voilà qu'après 5 années de deuil, ils étaient de nouveau face-à-face. Bien vivants. Comment rester impassibles devant 5 ans de mensonges soudainement brisés ? Ni Itachi, ni Zero n'avaient la réponse à cette question. C'est pourquoi ils se dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction pendant 15 bonnes minutes.

-Tu comptes me dévisager encore combien de temps comme ça, Zero ?

-... Va savoir. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques.

-Que je t'expliques quoi ?

-Tout. Pourquoi tu as exterminé ta famille. Pourquoi tu t'es fait passé pour mort. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit...

-... Très bien. Concernant ma famille, c'est une histoire... pour le moins... compliquée. Mais je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne t'aurai pas tout expliqué d ?

-Effectivement.

-Bon. Alors... Voilà la version courte : j'ai tué tous les membres de ma famille -sauf mon frère- parce que Sandaime-sama me l'avait demandé. Non, attends,, laisse-moi parler. Il se trouve que mon clan voulait faire un coup d'État, en collaboration avec Danzô. S'ils avaient pris le pouvoir... Konoha aurait été à feu et à sang très rapidement. C'est pour ça que j'en suis tombé à les tuer. Et que j'ai épargné mon frère... après tout, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans... Tu comprends, Zero ?

-... Admettons. Et pour le reste ?

-Sois un peu logique. J'ai tué ma famille pour étouffer les complots de Danzô. Je suis désormais l'ennemi n°1, pas vrai ? Alors c'est un peu normal que je me fasse passer pour mort...

-Mais... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Parce que tu aurais été considéré comme mon complice...

-... Itachi... tu as conscience de ce que tu me racontes ?

-J'ai perdu toute la confiance que tu m'accordais... Zero ?

-... J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Qui croire.

-Fais ce que tu crois juste. Arrête-moi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu viens de débusquer un criminel classé S. Tu seras considéré comme un héros si tu m'arrêtes.

-Hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... c'est idiot, mais... je crois... que tu dis la vérité. Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas partir loin d'ici, je vais retourner à Konoha faire mon rapport, et on en restera là. D'accord ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à faire ça ?

-On est meilleurs amis, non ?

-Tu n'as pas changé...

-Toi non plus.

-Avant que tu t'en ailles, il y a une dernière chose dont je voudrais te parler.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est à propos de ta famille... ou plutôt de ce qui leur est arrivé...(*)

Zero s'était relevé doucement durant leur échange, autant pour ne pas se retrouver menacé d'une manière quelconque, mais aussi parce que sa tête le faisait souffrir depuis sa rencontre avec la racine. Elles ne semblaient guère vouloir tenter une amitié.

Une main passée au travers de sa taille comme si cela lui permettait de minimiser la douleur que ses côtes lui envoyaient, il serrait les dents, luttant pour rester stoïque face à son ancien ami qui semblait le dévisager avec un semblant de nostalgie. Mais nostalgique de quoi ? De leur passé ensemble ? De leur innocence naïve qu'ils usaient jusqu'à la corde pour se faire oublier lorsqu'ils avaient organisé une farce ? Mais c'était fini, tout ça... C'était loin derrière eux.

-Ma famille ? Ce qui leur est arrivé ? Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Ricana-t-il malgré sa respiration hachée.

-Mais, justement, tu ne le sais pas, rétorqua son ancien ami avec son calme habituel.

N'importe qui aurait perdu le sien face à cette attitude, mais Zero n'est pas n'importe qui. Il connait Itachi. Ou du moins, il pensait le connaître. Et il savait ce qui se passait dans la caboche brune. Après tout, ils avaient grandis _ensemble_.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'y-a-t-il à savoir ? Lady Shizuka Hiô, cracha-t-il, s'est vengé, je n'ai plus que mon frère par le sang, et c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Ce n'était pas Shizuka.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Et dire que la discussion avait été calme quelques minutes plus tôt... Mais c'était ainsi : la famille Kiryû était un sujet sensible pour Zero.

-Zero... soupira Itachi. Soit tu te calmes et je t'explique, soit je pars.

Suite à une courte réflexion, l'argenté souffla pour retrouver son flegme ordinaire.

-Bien, écoutes-moi attentivement maintenant.


End file.
